Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma
Vorlage:~ Hallochen! Sag mal, könntest du nicht bitte mal ganz kurz skizzieren, wie die Vorlage funzt und was sie macht? Sie nimmt wohl die Kat aus dem eingebundenen Artikel. Aber was passiert mit den Überschriften und wofür sind die Argumente? Besten Dank :) -- 11:09, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :wenn du die ganzen replacements meinst: :*es entfernt alle überschriften und ersetzt sie durch fetten text. :*navigationsleisten werden entfernt :*kategorien werden entgernt :*interwikilinks werden entfernt :soviel kann ich da jetzt raus lesen. ist dir das genau genug? -- 12:33, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jep, danke :) -- 12:38, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kontrastkorrektur Ich denke, ich hab noch ein paar Cover gefunden. Soll ich dir die dann auch schicken zur Korrektur? PS: Deine Disk kann glaube ich mal ne Archivierung vertragen ;) Gruß, -- 09:26, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :ich bitte darum-- 14:07, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) math Hallo! Es gibt doch diesen -Tag. Bei mir (FF 5.0, Monobook) ist da nichts zu sehen, bzw. nur ein weißes Feld, und der Inhalt wird nur beim Markieren sichtbar. Kann man da was tun?--Bravomike 12:43, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :wo kann ich ein Beispiel sehen?-- 18:18, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :schon gefunden. besser? -- 18:23, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, jetzt geht's. Danke für die schnelle Lösung!--Bravomike 18:34, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage MB Du hast ja die Vorlage für MB-Artikel angelegt. Ist es vielleicht möglich, diese so einzurichten, dass ins Leere gehende Links hervorgehoben werden? Ideal fände ich wie bei regulären Links: blau bei vorhandenen Seiten und rot bei nicht noch fehlenden Seiten. --Egeria 19:07, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :ich fürchte das geht nicht. oder ich weis zumindest nicht wie-- 11:55, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Spezial:Letzte Änderungen Hi. Könntest du dir mal Spezial:Letzte Änderungen im neuen Skin anschauen. Der Mittelteil der Seite ist bei mir weiß. -- 13:30, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :ach, wenn wikia sich doch nur etas kümmern würde um ihre Projekte :/. ich schaus mir an-- 14:19, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke dir. -- 16:40, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, will nicht nerven: Die Menüschrift oben ist nun dunkelgrau. -- 16:41, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :schon ok. da ist noch einiges falsch. aber ich bins ehrlich gesagt leid mich ständig darum kümmern zu müssen, das wikia neue Features implementiert ohne sich das in ihren ganzen Skins zu prüfen. alle möglichen administrativen Seiten sehen seltsam ungewollt aus. Ich hab einfach nicht genug zeit sämtliche Änderungen seitens wikia nochmals zu überschreiben und ich halte es auch nicht für sinnvoll. Da auch Avatar nicht mehr auf mich reagiert (und ich langsam den Eindruck habe ihm ziemlich auf die nerven zu gehen) werde ich, meine Letzten Änderungen an der wikia.css rückgängig machen. Weiter möchte ich euch alle bitten, euch im falle solcher Änderungen die scheinbar von Außen kommen Wikia zu kontaktieren. Anfragen werden scheinbar nur in Englisch akzeptiert. Ich bin gerne bereit das Problem auch technisch zu formulieren, falls jemand dazu nicht in der Lage ist. :Sollte es Probleme mit unserem eigenen Kram geben - also Sidebars, Grafiken, Vorlagen - meldet euch weiterhin bei mir :) -- 21:46, 22. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Nur mal so: Danke, dass Du Dich immer so schnell um solche Sachen kümmerst!--Bravomike 06:52, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Die Leute von Wikia haben da aber ganz schön was kaputt gemacht. Ich habe genau genommen das CSS für den Skin neu schreiben müssen. Spezial:AdminDashboard habe ich ebenfalls gefixt, sowie sonstige Seiten, die über das AdminDashboard für Administratoren aufgerufen werden müssen. Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:43, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zeilenumbruch unterdrücken Hallo Shisma, sag mal kennst du eine Möglichkeit, für eine gegebene Zeichenfolge den Zeilenumbruch zu verhindern? Vielleicht sowas wie nen -Tag oder so? Besten Dank, -- 18:50, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :kommt auf den zusammenhang an. einfachste möglichkeit wäre dieser text wird nicht gebrochen. hilft dir das? -- 20:25, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wollte ich für meine Sig wissen. Besten Dank! -- 12:40, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Tagchen :) Du hast doch letztens die Personen-Sidebar weiter verbessert. Ich glaube seitdem ist irgendwie ein übrig (z.B. in Keith Rocha). Könntest du da bitte nochmal nachsehen? Besten Dank :) -- 15:21, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :ha! wenn das mal keine verbesserung ist ^^ . ich schaus mir später an-- 16:02, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :glaub ich habs-- 21:46, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikt Lass mich das doch bitte noch zu ende machen. -- 14:07, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :sorry-- 14:08, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kein Prob. Ich hab jetzt alles reingetan, was mir einfiel. Die Seiten Vorlage:Personendaten/test, Vorlage Diskussion:Personendaten/test kann ich dann löschen? -- 14:24, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :merci :) -- 14:31, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ;) -- 14:34, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Dieser graue Geist.jpg Du kannst natürlich gern ne neu Version der Datei hochladen. Dann aber doch bitte auch wirklich von diesem Roman ;) --Egeria 17:41, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :entschuldige bitte ^^-- 17:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Hilfe (Memory Beta) Ich kenne mich mit Vorlagenerstellung so gut wie gar nicht aus. Wäre echt nett, wenn Du Dir vielleicht mal meine Wikipedia-Vorlage ansehen könntest: http://de.memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Wikipedia&action=edit Irgendwas scheint da nicht zu funktionieren. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass die mal funktioniert hat. --Egeria 17:28, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :also, wenn es mit unserer Vorlage nicht klappt weiß ich auch nicht. frag mal beim wikia staff an. sorry -- 17:50, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dynamische Navigationsleisten Hallo Shisma, kannst du mal hier und hier vorbeischauen? Irgendwie fehlt mir da noch der springende Punkt, der die Bereiche einklappen lässt. Aus der Vorlage der Personen-Sidebar werde ich momentan nicht schlau. --D47h0r Talk 17:31, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit Bitte lies erstmal was du tust, bevor zu weiterhin Unsinn verzapfst. Es geht bei den Angaben durchaus um konkret genannte Zahlenwerte, sonst hätte ich es nicht eingetragen. Speziell in Boks Vergeltung bezieht sich Rikers Aussage auf konkret Warp 9 und nicht Maximum Warp. Das wurde nur in einem anderen Satz zuvor erwähnt. --Mark McWire 16:19, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :okay. stimmt. ich glaube das habe ich auch mal eingetragen. das erklärt dann aber die beiden anderen Werte nicht, die du ebenfalls wiederhergestellt hast. -- 16:21, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Heute ist nicht dein Tag oder? @Ablativgenerator - wie du vielleicht gelesen hast, hatte ich die HGI schon gekürzt. ;-) Das was noch dasteht ist keine Spekulation. --Mark McWire 17:14, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :der erste Absatz in dem Meta-Teil ist Spekulation und der Zweite, nunja, wir der sagt ja auch nur: was daraus wurde, ist unbekannt was wir aus anderen Artikeln normalerweise raus nehmen da es sich ja um Anti-Informationen handelt -- 17:37, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Spekulationen zur technischen Funktionsweise gibt es in vielen technischen Artikeln, davon sind viele von mir selbst mit reingebracht. Ich sehe den Abschnitt als völlig unkritisch, zumal er nur auf den Einleitungsabschnitt eingeht, wo es in anderen Worten ja schon ähnlich anklingt. Darunter steht lediglich, dass es in chronologisch nachfolgenden Filmen keine Hinweise gibt und das auf den Raumschiffen der beiden nachfolgenden Filme diese Technologie nicht existiert. Ich will dieses Statement drinnen behalten, da es wertungsfrei ist. --Mark McWire 17:45, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :ich meine nur: wenn die Technologie in einer späteren Episode vorkämme, dann würde genau dies doch da stehen. Würde nichts da stehen, wäre also impliziert, das es nicht nochmal erwähnt wurde. Die Information selbst mag ja richtig sein.-- 18:17, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dieser Fall ist aber auch speziell, da dies eine überlegene Technologie darstellt, die später nicht genutzt wurde, obwohl die Möglichkeit gegeben war. Schlimmer noch, wäre es sogar angebracht gewesen im Falle der Enterprise-E vs. Scimitar. Somit haben wir den indirekten Indizienbeweis, dass die Technik offensichtlich nicht weiter verbreitet worden ist. Begründung fehlt natürlich, da wir sie nicht kennen. --Mark McWire 18:55, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: AISN Hallo Shisma, kann es sein, dass du hier die ASIN-Nummer meinst? AISN kommt mir da eher wie ein Tippfehler vor. --D47h0r Talk 16:05, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :jupp. sorry ^^-- 22:29, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) wegen Bot Hey :) Worum gings denn? Gruß, -- 11:00, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :huhu. also es ging mir um die Vorlage:Release. Da gibt es die variable ISBN. Ich würde die gerne in ISBN-10 und ISBN-13 aufteilen, je nachdem ob die Zahl darin abzüglich der Trennstriche 10 oder 13 Stellen hat. Außerdem würde ich gerne das Wording (Softcover, Hardcover, Broschiert, Taschenbuch usw) vereinheitlichen. Und die Verlagsnamen sollten einheitlicher sein. Aber die letzten beiden Punkte würden noch etwas Diskussion erfordern. was meinst du? -- 11:30, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hört sich möglich an. Werd ich mir beizeiten mal reinziehen. -- 13:44, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bzw., wenn die ausstehenden Fragen dazu geklärt sind ^^ -- 20:03, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liste der Sternenflottenraumschiffe Sag mir bitte mal Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Würde heute Abend noch mal ein paar Ergänzungen der Vorlage durchführen. --Mark McWire 21:05, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :klar. einen moment noch-- 21:06, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : bitte. viel spaß :) -- 21:14, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Forum:Vereinheitlichungen/Änderungen an Roman-Artikeln ‎ Ich hatte mich vor kurzem im obengennaten Forum geäußert. Wie geht es da nun weiter? Findet eine Abstimung statt? Oder wann kann evtl. mit der Bearbeitung begonnen werden. -Zwerch 12:35, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :punkte 1 und 2 brauchst du nicht zu machen. Benutzer:Plasmarelais programmiert einen Bot das zu vereinheitlichen. punkt 3 ist aber glaube ich zu kompliziert.-- 13:45, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) aber zumindest die Links und Verweise verschmelzen, kann ja nicht so schwer sein. hätte genung zeit. aber es müsste auch gewünscht sein. mache nicht die ganze arbeit und dann wird's wieder umgeschmissen. ist zwar "wiki" hier, aber irgendeiner muss dazu das sagen haben und dann bleibst auch so. ich warte mal noch ne entscheidung ab. -Zwerch 14:10, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :also ich sehe in der obigen Diskussion nicht viel Widerstand. Daher würde ich sagen Einfach machen ^^ -- 14:15, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Enterprise - Der preisgekrönte Welterfolg im Fernsehen In wiewit verwirrter? Wenn es noch irgendwerlche Klarheiten gibt, die ich beseitigen soll, kannst du gerne fragen. ;) Hab jetzt auch die Zeit gefunden wir die Williams nachmal näher anzusehen. Die Teile haben ISBN-Nr. (dei Terra Astra-Hefte übrigens nicht, falls du fragen solltest) werde sie bei gelegenheit nachtragen. Anderes Thema: Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass es mal eine Diskusion gab, wonach sich die angegebene Seitenzahl richtet. Gab es da irgendein Ergebnis? --Tribble-Freund 21:24, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Charaktere in Romanen (DS9-Relaunch) Ich habe Deine obigen Änderungen rückgängig gemacht. Auch wenn die kanonischen Charaktere ihre eigenen Artikel haben, geht es doch um die darüber hinausgehende Entwicklung. Und die gehört nun mal in den Artikel. --Egeria 17:04, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab die Entwicklung zu dem Jeweiligen Charakter verschoben, so wie überall-- 19:17, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Datei:Logo Enterprise NX-01.svg Hi Shisma, schöne Grafik hast du da hochgeladen. Darf ich nach der genauen Quelle fragen? Hast du sie selbst angefertigt? Tetryon 22:38, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :ja, abgezeichnet-- 22:44, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Von welcher Vorlage? Tetryon 22:52, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :weiß ich nicht mehr. beim Auction listing gibts gute vorlagen warum fragst du? -- 22:58, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Insgesamt sehr gelungen, aber ich finde sie hat Schwächen. Was dagegen, wenn ich ein paar kleine Korrekturen vornehme? Tetryon 23:01, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :dies ist ein wiki. Sei mutig! ^^-- 09:16, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle Habe ich eben angelegt. Da viele solche Quellen von dir stammen, dachte ich, das interessiert dich vielleicht. Gruß --Zulu66 15:06, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :danke für den Hinweis. gute Idee übrigens-- 20:23, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo erst mal. bitte mach die änderung der start seite rückgänig, sie sieht jetzt unter monoblock sch... aus. GRuss--Conan174 19:36, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ich möchte dich bitten dich in Zukunft, auch anderen Nutzern gegenüber, diplomatischer aus zu drücken. Was genau sieht denn sch... aus? Und wie definierst du dieses sch...? -- 19:46, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) im oberen teil sind alle kästchen schön zu sammen und kein grose abstände daziwschen, jetzt sind bei der tv vorschau und Ereignisse des Tage ist jetzt sehr viel platz daziwchen, das wirkt vllig anders als der odere teil. ich hab mal ein screnshot gemacht http://i49.tinypic.com/o34o2.jpg also die alte version fand ich besser, weil da keine gröseren abstände waren. GRuss--Conan174 19:54, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :schau es dir doch jetzt nochmal an-- 19:56, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ok damit kann ich mich anfreunden, ich finde nur noch das das zitat zugross geraten ist, aber das ist miene persönliche meinung. GRuss--Conan174 19:58, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Probleme mit Oasis Hui, habe mich mit dem Skin gar nicht so viel beschäftigt, da mir das wie gesagt nach 5 Min schon zu viel wurde. Werde aber mal genauer schauen. Spontan würde mir jetzt noch das Bearbeiten von Seiten einfallen. Da gibts ja auch ein Dropdownmenü, um an die Punkte wie Bearbeiten, Verschieben, Sperren, usw. zu kommen. Werde mich dann mal mit viel Geduld ransetzen und schauen, was mir sonst noch so auffällt. Personensidebars Wie es der Zufall so will, bin ich erst gestern wieder - dank des Artikels Gowron über die hoffnungslos festgefahrene Personensidebar-Diskussion gestolpert. Wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast du heute eine solche Personensidebar in Martha Landon eingefügt. Da wir nach wie vor keinen Konsens in dieser Frage erzielt haben, wäre es jedoch sicher am besten, vorerst darauf zu verzichten, Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:01, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Warum hast du meine Änderungen bei Weyoune rückgängig gemacht, da mit den Personensidebar das immer noch nicht gelöst ist, schließe ich mich der Meinung von Fizzbin-Junkie an und Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:54, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Artikel mit Personensidebars zu versehen? aber du hast sie doch einfach raus gelöscht?! Pflaume hielt es für das beste einfach garnichts zu machen. ich hab da jetzt eine Variable Nur-Meta=Ja gemacht. Damit wird die Sidebar unsichtbar, die metadaten bleiben aber vorhanden.-- 21:04, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist nicht ganz korrekt mit den einfach raus nehmen der Sidebar, habe damals die Weyouneartikel komplett überabreitet und ausgebaut. Ich hatte damals die Artikel auch ohne Sidebar angelegt, da ich sie einfach zu groß in den Artikel fand. Dann wurde die Sidebar rein genommen (ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen) und das hat mir optisch nicht gefallen, deswegen habe ich sie wieder raus genommen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:20, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::weil du die Artikel ausgebaut hast, bedeutet das nicht [[Memory Alpha:Bearbeitungsrichtlinien|das sie dir gehören]]. Ich sehe keinen Grund Informationen zu löschen, weil du sie nicht schön findest. Aber egal: Wenn du in Zukunft der Meinung bist, eine Personen-Sidebar wäre nicht schön, schreib einfach Nur-Meta=Ja dazu und sie ist unsichtbar -- 21:29, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::zumindest in monobook. ich vermute dass das Problem ohnehin nur in monobook besteht oder? wenn nicht kann ich das auch in oasis einfügen-- 21:34, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das "Problem" mit den Personen-Sidebars ist eher ein Grundsätzliches, wenn dann muss es natürlich sowohl im monobook, als auch im neuen Look funktionieren. Ich habe mich im Fall Martha Landon zurückgehalten (bei der alten Keogh-Sidebar tat ich das übrigens zuletzt nicht), weil ich zunächst auf irgendeine Reaktion von dir hoffte. Z.B. auf ein Hinweis darauf, dass du als einer unserer wichtigsten Tüftler im Hintergrund derzeit irgendetwas an den Personensidebars planst und die Diskussion neu beleben willst oder so. Leider kam da nichts. Da du keine weiteren Sidebars mehr eingefügt hast, wollte ich dann die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen. Aber angesichts der neuesten Entwicklungen - und damit meine ich die Überarbeitung der Sidebar und nicht die sich hier nun abzeichnende Tendenz eines unnötigen Edit-Wars nebst User-Kleinkrieges - ist mir da eine Idee gekommen, wie wir trotz unterschiedlicher Ansichten auf einen Nenner kommen könnten: Ist es möglich so eine Personen-Sidebar einfach aus und wieder einzublenden? Also in etwa wie das Inhaltsverzeichnis. In der Grundposition wäre nur das Bild (in normaler thumb-Größe - derzeit ist es zu groß) zu sehen und wenn man dann irgendwo am Bilderrahmen auf Sidebar einblenden klickt, fährt die gesamt Sidebar aus (und umgekehrt kehrt man wieder nur zu der Bild-Ansicht zurück). Das wäre vielleicht DIE Lösung für unser Problem. Die Sidebar wäre dann nur noch dann zu sehen, wenn man sie auch tatsächlich sehen will. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:29, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Uhm... klar. kann ich machen. Dafür brauch ich aber ne weile. Was die Größe des Bildes angeht: Da hatte sich mal ein Monobook-User bei der Einführung der Sidebar über deren geringe Breite aufgeregt. Ich finde auch sie sollte mit der thumb Breite übereinstimmen aber ich versuche stets es allen recht zu machen. Kann jetzt die Diskussion nicht mehr finden. Werde mich bei Gelegenheit mal damit befassen. -- 07:46, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, so müsste es nun funktionieren mit dem Ein- und Ausblenden ;) Kannst du da nochmal drüberschauen? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:50, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hi Shisma! Da man dich ja sozusagen als DEN Grafikexperten der MA bezeichnen könnte, habe ich mal eine kleine Frage an dich: Weißt du zufällig, ob wir irgendwo diese Sorte Kommunikatoren/Sternenflottenabzeichen (hier und hier) als eigene SVG haben? Ich dachte, ich hätte sie mal irgendwo gesehen, finde sie aber nicht mehr. Freundlich grüßt –Tetryon 15:40, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab da leider auch keine übersicht mehr. Es ist nicht hier also vermute ich, das ich es nicht gemacht hab-- 20:56, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Fusion-Umstellung Hallo Shisma, könntest du nochmal einen Blick über Monobook werfen? Dort fehlt zurzeit abgesehen vom Logo oben links die komplette Sidebar auf der linken seite. Ebenso sind die nicht aktiven Elemente der Werkzeug-Leiste (also Seite, Disussion, Bearbeiten usw) nicht mehr zur Hälfte verdeckt sondern nun fast ganz. Erst beim Mouseover werden sie wieder aktiv. Ebenso sind sämtliche Überschriften nun weiß, anstelle von gelb. Wenn du diese Dinge eh gleich beheben wolltest, dann war dies hier nur eine Erinnerung :-) --D47h0r Talk 20:14, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :keine angst ich würde es nicht so unbenutzbar hinterlassen.-- 20:22, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Kleinigkeit. Es fehlt die Möglichkeit, gezielt Abschnitte zu bearbeiten. Momentan geht dies nur beim gesamten Artikel, da die Bearbeiten-Buttons nicht erscheinen. --D47h0r Talk 14:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :oh, danke für den Hinweis. Kümmere mich sofort darum! :) -- 20:22, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Langsam entwickle ich mich zum Dauernörgler :-) Habe diesmal mehr eine Frage, als eine Bitte. Bei den Unterscheiden von Artikelversionen erscheint der Hintergrund des Bereichs, wo die Veränderugnen in den Absätzen aufgelistet werden, in weiß. Bei weißer Schrift nicht ganz so praktisch. Kann ich da in meiner css etwas ändern oder ist es was eher was Globales? --D47h0r Talk 18:53, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :habs angepasst. Das mit dem nörgeln ist kein problem. Du kannst deine Anmerkungen auch auf diese Liste schreiben. Danke bisher-- 21:18, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh, wusste gar nicht, dass wir dazu eine ToDo-Liste haben. Dann werd ich es demnächst dort vermerken. --D47h0r Talk 07:52, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab auch mal eine Frage. Ist es möglich auch Monobook die Größe des Fensters für den Artikel anzupassen und ggf. auf der rechten Seite einen Rand einzufügen? Zudem wäre es sinnvoll, ggf. eine Diskussionsseite zu haben, auf der wir die möglichen und gewünschten Änderungen auch diskutieren können. Sollte die Diskussion hier stattfinden?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:16, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :wie meinst du das mit dem Rand? Steht auch drin, benutz die Diskussionseite :) -- 10:07, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Hey kannst du mal nachschauen, bei Monobook fehlt jetzt die Leiste wo die Links, Signatur usw drin steht. Kannst du da mal bitte nachschauen was da los ist? --Klossi (Diskussion) 08:10, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Es funktioniert wieder, Danke. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:23, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Raumschiff und Schiff Hallo Shisma, sollten wir bei diesen Begriffen nicht doch etwas stärker die Bedeutung berücksichtigen? Zwischen Schiff (auf dem Wasser) und Raumschiff (im Weltraum) gibt es schon Unterschiede. Zudem ist auch mindestens bei den Andorianern noch die Rede von wortwörtlichen Schiffen, also keinen Raumschiffen. Wenn wir jetzt auch immer Raumschiffe als Schiffe betiteln, wird das auf lange Sicht sicherlich für etwas Verwirrung sorgen. --D47h0r Talk 10:43, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ich denke das wird aus dem Kontext schon klar. Hier gehts ja um Star Trek: Da wird der Begriff Schiff schon in 99% der Fälle nicht auf Wasserfahrzeuge angewendet. Die Leute sind ja nicht blöd-- 10:59, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir ein: Wurde in die ''Defiant'' nicht als tapferes kleines Schiff oder so ähnlich bezeichnet? -- 12:58, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Also die Schiff-Metapher scheint im 24 Jahrhundert sehr verbreitet zu sein ^^-- 13:12, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich habe da eine sehr eindeutige Einstellung zum Thema. Alle Konstrukte Schiff werde ich aus den Quelltexten der Artikel entfernen, wenn ich zufälligerweise drüber stolpere, da diese Verlinkung unnötig ist. Es gibt einen Artikel Schiff, warum ich absolut dagegen bin diesen Begriff auf den Artikel Raumschiff umzuleiten. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn im weiteren Verlauf des Artikeltextes das Wort Schiff verwendet wird, um nicht ständig Raumschiff schreiben zu müssen. Eine Variation im Text ist ja auch für den Lesefluss sinnvoll. Allerdings die Ersterwähnung mit Link auf den Artikel sollte nur in der Form Raumschiff erfolgen. Aus dem Grund kann ich gerade diesen Trotz-Edit bei der USS Chekov gar nicht nachvollziehen... --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 16:14, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: PS, ein nie enden wollendes Thema -> Forum:Raumschiff ungleich Schiff und Diskussion:Schiff. Mein Standpunkt von damals hat sich nicht geändert. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 16:18, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Trotz des angegebenen Beispiels halte ich es eher als eine umgangssprachliche Variante. So wie auch die Ränge abgekürzt werden und ein Lieutenant Commander schlicht als Commander angesprochen wird. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass wie Raumschiff und Schiff in separaten Lemmata führen macht diese Umleitung erst recht unnötig. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn im Text der Begriff Schiff verwendet wird, aber im Einleitungssatz sollte dieser Begriff schon definitiv korrekt als Raumschiaff angegeben werden. Bei Schiffen, wo ein Bild vorliegt dürfte recht klar sein, dass ein Raumschiff gemeint sit. Aber was ist mit den Schiffen, die nur irgendwo erwähnt werden? Da wird es schon schwieriger, einfach darauf zu kommen, dass es ein Raumschiff ist. Trotz des Sci-Fi-Settings von Star Trek. --D47h0r Talk 16:42, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "Kein Angehöriger dieser Spezies wurde in Star Trek namentlich benannt" Habe deine Änderung in ~/Spezies/Film/4/5/Angehörige erstmal wieder rückgängig gemacht. Dieser Spruch steht nämlich konsequent in allen "Liste von IREGNDWAS"-Listen, in denen nur Unbenannte aufgeführt werden können. Es ist einfach nur eine Zusatzinfo, die gleich zu Anfang klar macht: es gibt hier nur unbenannte Personen (oder Schiffe, etc.). Es ist ein einheitliches Stilmittel in allen Listen. Wenn das entfernt werden soll, dann sollte es - allein schon wegen des Arbeitsaufwands - kurz irgendwo angekündigt und diskutiert werden. Im Anschluss daran könnte man es dann einheitlich in allen Listen entfernen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:45, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Fair Use / Bildzitat Da du mit deinem Beitrag auf der Diskussionsseite zum Bild Die Überlebenden von Serafin diesbezüglich den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hast, möchte ich dich auf folgende grundlegende Copyright-Diskussion aufmerksam machen: Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Copyrights#Fair Use / Bildzitat. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:08, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Erfassung von Sendeterminen Hallo, das neue Format, das Du für diese Woche bei den Sendeterminen verwendet hast, finde ich wesentlich ansprechender (und habe es für KW 12 gleich mal übernommen ;-)). Ich habe meine Freizeit heute außerdem genutzt, um ein kleines Programm zu schreiben, das eine solche Wiki-Tabelle aus den Eingaben des Benutzers erzeugt. Du kannst es Dir ja mal anschauen; mir hat es heute bei der Erfassung der Termine nächster Woche schon viel Arbeit erspart. http://www.erixpage.de/steptabgen/ --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 21:21, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :wow, das ist toll. tues doch mal auf github oder so. Ich wollte die Eingabe vlt noch etwas ändern, mal sehen.-- 09:39, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :ich hätte ja gerne eine Lösung wo wir die Daten einfach aus irgendeinem ical feed herausextrahieren. Habe aber bisher keinen gefunden :/ -- 09:52, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Es ist mir zwar etwas peinlich, aber das Programm ist in BlitzBasic geschrieben, einer Programmiersprache meiner frühen Jugend, die außerdem zufällig grade in der Nähe war, als mir der Gedanke zum Programm kam ;-) Was für Änderungen an der Eingabe schwebten Dir denn vor? Kann ich ja gerne einbauen. Was den Feed angeht: Das ist eben genau das Problem mit den Fernsehdaten, die liegen nirgends wirklich einheitlich und geordnet vor. Vielleicht mach ich mich die Woche aber auch an eine etwas hübschere Lösung, die z.B. noch bekannte Episodennamen ergänzt oder einen Episodennamen aus einer Episodennummer/Staffel-Episoden-Kombi extrahieren kann. Das würde definitiv auch die (meine) Hemmschwelle runtersetzen, sich mit den TV-Terminen zu befassen. --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 10:24, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :ich würde die Termine gerne in einem maschinenlesbaren Format hier ablegen. Vieleicht so: Mittwoch, 13:30 Uhr Tele 5 TNG: Der Barzanhandel :was dazu zur Eingabe nötig sein wird weiß ich nicht. :Das Tool würde ich vielleicht in jQuery machen, um die Schwelle für andere Nutzer möglichst niedrig zu halten.-- 10:39, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hab mir auch schon überlegt, dass es sicher besser wäre, ein browserbasiertes Interface zu schreiben. Wenn man da noch ne Datenbank dahinterklemmt, dann kann man sich die Termine beliebiger Kalenderwochen in der Zukunft ausgeben lassen, soweit sie schon erfasst sind... ich beschäftige mich die Woche mal damit. Muss halt mit ein paar Key-Listenern arbeiten, damit die Enter-Taste weiter so funktioniert, dass es bequem ist. Mal schauen, ob ich heute schon Zeit dafür finde. --Kaschinowitz (Diskussion) 10:44, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Toll. Ich freu mich das du dich darum kümmerst. Danke :) -- 10:46, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) HGIs Da du gerade online zu sein scheinst, wollte ich dich auf das Wiederaufgreifen unser Diskussion zur HGI-Gestaltung hinweisen (hier und hier). Mal sehen, ob wir da zu einer einheitlichen Vorgehensweise kommen. Derzeit stünde dieses Grundgerüst für Charakterartikel und Episodenartikel einsatzbereit. Der Oberbegriff Anhänge entfällt jetzt völlig. Insgesamt sparen wir damit eine Ebene ein. Ansonsten verändert sich nicht viel Grundlegendes. Das Prinzip "zu wenig Infos = nächsthöhere Überschrift" wird weiter beibehalten, der Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen ebenso (es sei denn natürlich es handelt sich tatsächlich um Aufzählungen von Daten). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:58, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) In Arbeit Mal eine Bitte ich habe den Artikel James Tiberius Kirk in Arbeit gesetzt und schreibe auch gerade daran, wenn was geändert werden soll, schreib mich einfach dazu bitte an, weil ich sonst deine Änderung beim nächsten Speichern eh gelöscht hätte. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:55, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Into_Darkness?diff=490129&oldid=490081 Siehe meine Nachfrage auf der Artikeldiskussionsseite. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:19, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche Hallo. Das ging jetzt etwas schnell, finde ich. War das wirklich eine reine Dopplung? War heute erst darauf gestoßen. Wer hat das denn wann erstellt? Und war das nicht vielleicht doch übersichtlicher? Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:33, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :alles was da drin stand war auch in Warpgeschwindigkeit zu lesen. siehe Diskussion:Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche -- 12:57, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: OK, danke --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:49, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Theta Curry Hallo Shisma, zwei Sätze hab ich daher verwendet, weil ich ein Verfechter von kurzen Einleitungen bin, bevor die eigentlichen Infos aus den Episoden folgen. Finde gerade solche Artikel, in denen Beschreibung und Info aus der Episode in einem Absatz verwurstet werden, einfach von der Übersicht her unschön. Sicher, sind in diesen Fällen zwar nur ein oder zwei Zeilen, aber es macht den Gesamteindruck etwas „hübscher“. --D47h0r Talk 09:11, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :wie wäre es damit? -- 10:13, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Der Sinn hinter einer separaten Einleitung ist der, dass wir manchmal, hier eher nicht, noch zu Erklärungszwecken Realworld-Informationen einbringen, da die Dinge, die in solchen Artikeln beschrieben werden, ja durchaus bekannt sind, aber durch diese Tatsache in den Episoden nicht genau beschrieben werden. Und so kann man eher deutlich machen, was den Episoden entnommen wurde und was aufgrund der Erklärung noch hinzugefügt wurde. Aber so, wie es jetzt ist, geht das durchaus in Ordnung. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) "×" vs. "x" Wieso nutzt du bei den Episodenauflistungen wieder dieses künstliche "×" anstatt des normalen kleingeschriebenen "x"? Damit laufen wir wieder Gefahr, dass jemand beim Anlegen der ~-Artikel (durch kopieren) nicht das normale x bei der Episodenangabe verwendet. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir nicht mit allzuvielen schwer zu findenden Sonderzeichen in der MA arbeiten würden. Auch die MA/en nutzt das ganz normale "x" für die Episodenangabe. Wir sollten es nicht unnötig kompliziert machen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:50, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich bin jetzt mal davon ausgegangen das es eigentlich ein malzeichen ist und das kleine x nur als ascii Ersatz herhalten muss. ist es denn ein x gemeint bei den Produktionsnummern?-- 09:10, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::"Gemeint" war wahrscheinlich bei der "Erfindung" dieser Schreibweise weder ein Mal-Zeichen noch ein 'X', sondern einfach nur "irgendein klar erkennbarer Trenner zwischen der einen und der anderen Zahl". Da dafür regelmäßig der Kleinbuchstabe genutzt wird, sollten wir das hier tatsächlich auch so tun. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 09:34, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :achso, das ist ein komplett erfundener Standard?! ich dachte das stammt aus irgendwelchen Skripten oder so-- 10:35, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Auch dann hätte es irgendwann einmal irgendwer erfunden... :) Soweit ich weiß wurden bei der Trek-Produktionen für interne Zwecke aber immer fortlaufende Nummern genutzt, bei denen eine Staffelgrenze keine Rolle gespielt hat. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 10:46, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung wer damit angefangen hat, aber es ist recht praktisch würde ich sagen. Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, dann mache ich die Änderungen in den ENT-Staffel-Artikeln wieder rückgängig, damit wir's einheitlich haben ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:18, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Praxis = Mond Hi, in dieser Bearbeitung Latest revision as of 19:54, March 13, 2012 beseitigst du die Zeile "Satellit = Praxis", aber im Fließtext steht weiterhin "Bis 2293 hat Qo'noS mindestens einen Mond, Praxis." Widerspricht sich das nicht? -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 22:08, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :ich hab eine weile gesucht bevor ich rausfand das du diese änderung meinst. Ja, du hast recht.-- 07:52, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ähm... wenn ich mir meine erste Nachricht anschau, bemerke ich, dass ich vielleicht besser den Seitennamen hinzugefügt hätte... oder wohl direkt den Link zur Änderung. Werde ich nächstes Mal so machen. Danke -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 08:02, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bitte um Kommentar So leid es mir tut: Ich ziehe es vor, mich aus bekannten Gründen von jeglicher Diskussion in der MA vorerst zurückzuziehen. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen stattdessen wieder dem "Kerngeschäft", der Arbeit an den Artikeln, widmen, sofern meine spärliche Freizeit dies zulassen sollte. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:48, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Datei Diskussion:Voyager MSD.svg Hi, ich mal wieder. Hätte gerne dort mal wieder Infos zur Vorlage der Zeichnung. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:43, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Freikarten für die Destination Star Trek Germany Hi Shisma, Vom 21.-23. Februar findet die Destination Star Trek Germany in Frankfurt statt und Wikia hat ein Kontingent an Freikarten bekommen, um euch Fans dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Feedback abgeben und vor allem eure Erfahrungen mit der Community teilen könnt. Hättest du Interesse, zu dem Event zu gehen und hier im Wiki darüber zu bloggen? Ich richte diese Nachricht mal an alle Admins und hoffe, dass ein paar von euch Lust haben. Sollten am Ende noch Karten übrig sein, könnt ihr gerne noch aktive User empfehlen, die wir fragen können. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 14:59, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich wollte mich für die Panne beim Bearbeiten des NX-Typs entschuldigen. Als ich die Gallerie fertiggestellt hat, war irgendwie alles weg!Luckier74656 (Diskussion) 15:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :shit happens... :) -- 15:28, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) E-Book Cover Hallo Shisma, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es zu den Romansammelband die Anfänge ebenso eine E-Book-Version gibt, mit dem gleichen Cover wie die letzte Neuauflage (hier) allerdings erst 14. Juni 2010 erschienen. Soll ich dafür eine neue Release-Vorlage erstellen und diese Version mit einbeziehen oder nicht? - 18:37, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt. Entschuldige bitte - 20:04, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Auftritt Vorlage Danke für die Vorlage. Es ist zwar nicht weniger aufwendig als den reinen div-code zu nutzen, aber mir ist da eine Vorlage auf jeden Fall auch lieber. Wir sollten jedoch bei diesen Listen auf die ausführlichen Serienbezeichnungen (ala ) verzichten und wie bisher bei den einfachen und übersichtlichen Abkürzungen bleiben, auch die Filme sollten besser nicht einzeln aufgelistet, sondern besser wie bisher einheitlich unter Filme zusammengefasst werden. Dementsprechend hab' ich die Vorlage also wieder angepasst. Aber wie eigangs geschrieben: Danke! --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:47, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC)